


i want nothing more than domestic bliss

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: They found Andy in the kitchen, gently rocking a bundle of yellow blankets in his arms as he tried to sterilize yet another baby bottle. He turned around at the sound of company, concentrated frown melting at the sight of Eddie and their son.
Relationships: Andrew A. "Ack-Ack" Haldane/Edward "Hillbilly" Jones
Kudos: 11





	i want nothing more than domestic bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I came across a handful of short fics written for tumblr prompts (which I can't find on tumblr because it sucks ass) so I've decided to post them all here where they won't get lost
> 
> I suck at titles btw

“Da!” a little voice whined out. Eddie didn’t even have the chance to turn around before his legs were tackled in a tight hug, little head of blond curls pressed to his thigh.

“What’s up, Roro?” he asked, picking the boy up and balancing him on his hip with practiced ease.

“Addie was mean.” Roro sulked, pouting.

Eddie smiled, prodding at the boy's chubby cheeks with his finger. “Were you in her room again?”

There was a delayed pause.

“No...”

Eddie hummed, not believing his son for a second. Bouncing him into a steadier hold, he ruffled Roman's hair. “Come on, let's go find daddy.” Roman clapped his hands at that idea, mood brightened already.

They found Andy in the kitchen, gently rocking a bundle of yellow blankets in his arms as he tried to sterilize yet another baby bottle. He turned around at the sound of company, concentrated frown melting at the sight of Eddie and their son.

Pressing a finger to his lips, mainly directing it at Roman, Andy let them know that the newest addition to their family was sleeping. Roman giggled quietly under his breath, tiny fingers clutching at the front of Eddie’s shirt. “Evie is _always_ sleeping.” he stage-whispered into Eddie’s ear.

Eddie chuckled. “So we’re you when you were that age.”

Roman huffed. “Was not.” He didn’t stick to his annoyance, though, choosing to snuggle into Eddie’s chest and watch Andy.

“You need any help?” Eddie asked, stepping forward to close the gap between them, one hand holding Roman flush to his side and the other reaching out to rest on Andy's waist.

Andy shook his head. “I think I’ve got it managed.” He finished screwing the lid back onto the bottle, leaving it to cool for a moment.

Unable to resist, Eddie ducked his head to press his lips to Andy’s head, lingering long enough to hear the relaxed sigh leave the smaller man and feel him lean back against him. His eyes wandered down to their youngest daughter, pink nose peeking out from underneath her blankets as she slept peacefully in Andy's protective arms.

“Gross.” Roman muttered, causing Andy to laugh and Eddie to pull away. Andy stayed close, head rolling back to lean against Eddie’s shoulder.

“I suggest pizza and a movie tonight.” Eddie said, catching Roman's hand as he went to clap before he ended up waking Evelyn. “You go tell your sister, yeah?”

Roman nodded, happily being put back on the floor and padding out of the room. It was quiet for less than a minute before the boy's loud voice echoed down the hallway, “Addie! Pizza!” followed by an excited squeal.

Evelyn stirred in her sleep, quiet whimpers letting them both know she was awake yet again. Andy sighed, tiredly. Twisting his head to the side, Eddie brushed his lips over his husband's temple.

“You wanna bath those two or feed her?”

“Feed her.” Andy said without hesitation, not even looking sorry when Eddie sagged his shoulders. He knew kids made a mess but he'd never known someone spill so much bath water until Adelaide and Roman came into his life.

“Well, then you're picking the movie.”

“Deal.” Andy smirked, craning his neck to steal a quick kiss before Eddie left to deal with the little rascals.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading <3


End file.
